Martial
Martial Power comes from years of honing your body. You may be teaching yourself to fight with several weapons or mastering a single one, but let your enemies never forget: the deadliest weapon in the room is your body. Anyone can throw a punch or swing a sword, but people that specialize in Martial Power spent their lives studying it, practicing it, perfecting it. Bruce Lee once said: I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times. __TOC__ Starting Moves When creating a character with Martial as its main Power Source, pick 3 moves from the following list. If your character has Martial Power as its secondary Power Source, pick 2 moves instead. Armored ---- You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. Bend Bars, Lift Gates ---- When you use pure strength to destroy an inanimate obstacle, roll+Str. On a 10+, choose 3. On a 7-9 choose 2. *It doesn’t take a very long time *Nothing of value is damaged *It doesn’t make an inordinate amount of noise *You can fix the thing again without a lot of effort Signature Weapon ---- This is your weapon. There are many like it, but this one is yours. Your weapon is your best friend. It is your life. You master it as you master your life. Your weapon, without you, is useless. Without your weapon, you are useless. You must wield your weapon true. Choose a base description, all are 2 weight: * Sword * Axe * Hammer * Spear * Flail * Fists Choose the range that best fits your weapon: * Hand * Close * Reach Choose two enhancements: * Hooks and spikes. +1 damage, but +1 weight. * Sharp. +2 piercing. * Perfectly weighted. Add precise. * Serrated edges. +1 damage. * Glows in the presence of one type of creature, your choice. * Huge. Add messy and forceful. * Versatile. Choose an additional range. * Well-crafted. -1 weight. Choose a look: * Ancient * Unblemished * Ornate * Blood-stained * Sinister Arsenal ---- Years of fighting unpredictable foes in the arena have taught you to be prepared for just about anything. In addition to whatever primary weapons you carry, you’re loaded down with lethal oddments: bone darts, obsidian knives, razor-edged gloves, whatever. Your arsenal is abstract, disposable, not really a “thing.” When you go into battle fully equipped, you have 2-arsenal. You can have a maximum of 3-arsenal at any time. Choose a look for your arsenal: *Savage *Exotic *Themed *Improvised *Hidden Right Tool for the Job ---- Requires: Arsenal At any time you can spend your arsenal, one-for-one, on the following effects. *Add a weapon tag from the list or any range tag to your weapon for one move. (The Range tags are: Hand, Close, Reach, Near, Far) *Treat a single damage die as though it had rolled the maximum value. What Are You Waiting For? ---- When you cry out a challenge to your enemies, roll +CON: *On a 10+ they treat you as the most obvious threat to be dealt with and ignore your companions, take +2 damage ongoing against them. *On a 7–9 only a few (the weakest or most foolhardy among them) fall prey to your taunting. Advanced Moves If you have Martial as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 2–5, choose from these moves. Merciless ---- When you deal damage, deal +1d4 damage. Heirloom ---- When you consult the spirits that reside within your signature weapon, they will give you an insight relating to the current situation, and might ask you some questions in return, roll+CHA. *On a 10+, the GM will give you good detail. *On a 7-9, the GM will give you an impression. Armor Mastery ---- When you make your armor take the brunt of damage dealt to you, the damage is negated but you must reduce the armor value of your armor or shield (your choice) by 1. The value is reduced each time you make this choice. If the reduction leaves the item with 0 armor it is destroyed. Improved Weapon ---- Choose one extra enhancement for your signature weapon. Seeing Red ---- When you discern realities during combat, you take +1. Interrogator ---- When you parley using threats of impending violence as leverage, you may use STR instead of CHA. Scent of Blood ---- When you hack and slash an enemy, your next attack against that same foe deals +1d4 damage Multiclass Dabbler ---- Get one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for choosing the move. Iron Hide ---- You gain +1 armor. Blacksmith ---- When you have access to a forge you can graft the magical powers of a weapon onto your signature weapon. This process destroys the magical weapon. Your signature weapon gains the magical powers of the destroyed weapon. Master Moves If you have MArtial as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 6-10, choose from these moves or the level 2-5 moves. Bloodthirsty ---- Replaces: Merciless When you deal damage, deal +1d8 damage. Armored Perfection ---- Replaces: Armor Mastery When you choose to let your armor take the brunt of damage dealt to you, the damage is negated and you take +1 forward against the attacker, but you must reduce the armor value of your armor or shield (your choice) by 1. The value is reduced each time you make this choice. If the reduction leaves the item with 0 armor it is destroyed. Evil Eye ---- Requires: Seeing Red When you enter combat, roll+CHA. *On a 10+, hold 2. *On a 7-9, hold 1. Spend your hold to make eye contact with an NPC present, who freezes or flinches and can’t act until you break it off. *On a 6-, your enemies immediately identify you as their biggest threat. Taste of Blood ---- Replaces: Scent of Blood When you hack and slash an enemy, your next attack against that same foe deals +1d8 damage. Multiclass Initiate ---- Required: Multiclass Dabbler Get one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for choosing the move. Steel Hide ---- Replaces: Iron Hide You gain +2 armor. Through Death’s Eyes ---- When you go into battle, roll+WIS. *On a 10+, name someone who will live and someone who will die. *On a 7-9, name someone who will live or someone who will die. Name NPCs, not player characters. The GM will make your vision come true, if it’s even remotely possible. *On a 6- you see your own death and consequently take -1 ongoing throughout the battle. Eye for Weaponry ---- When you look over an enemy’s weaponry, ask the GM how much damage they do. Superior Warrior ---- When you hack and slash on a 12+ you deal your damage, avoid their attack, and impress, dismay, or frighten your enemy. Category:Power Source Category:Moves